plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker Endless (PvZ2)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies, see Vasebreaker Endless. Vasebreaker Endless is the endless version of Vasebreaker. It is very similar to the original Vasebreaker Endless, except with different plants and zombies, and the time is Day instead of Night. Additionally, sun might come out of vases and the player can use it to use Cherry Bombs. For every 10 waves accomplished, one purple vase will be added. After wave 15 is cleared for the first time, the player unlocks Move Vase, a Power Up exclusive to Vasebreaker. Strategies Before you proceed in breaking everything, think first. This is no ordinary level where you will just place a plant on anywhere you want. Think carefully because this is a puzzle type of game mode. One strategy is to break all the vases but the Gargantuar one, while slowly building up your defenses in the spots next to it. It is highly recommended to put the two Potato Mines in the row with the Gargantuar vase. Then once you have a sufficient amount of defenses and you are out of vases, you break the purple vase. If your defense is not strong enough, you can use Cherry Bombs to blow up the Gargantuar. In levels where more than two Vase Gargantuars are present, one good strategy is the use of placing two Potato Mines with the first one in the second row and the last one adjacent to the house. Then use Move Vase to align all Vase Gargantuars on the row where the Potato Mines are. Break the backmost Vase Gargantuar first then wait for it to get close to another Vase Gargantuar. Once close enough, break the second one. Proper timing is required however. Keep on repeating this process and you can kill up to eight Vase Gargantuars with just two Potato Mines. Gallery 08111111.PNG 079.PNG 0788888.PNG Walkthrough Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Trivia *This is the only endless level that returned from Plants vs. Zombies. *Like the first game, a Gargantuar is in a single vase on the lawn, but unlike the first game, the Gargantuar is inside a purple vase, so this way the player is now aware where it is and the player has enough time to prepare for his or her defenses before breaking. ** However, unlike in the original game, the Vase Gargantuar will not smash open vases in its path as it proceeds toward the Player's House. Instead, it will simply walk past them. *In every level, there will always be a vase that contains a single Plant Food and a vase that contains 50 sun. *There is a glitch where the game will say "Wave 0 Cleared!" after a wave, it will reset to the first wave regardless of how far the player has reached. Plant Food and sun remain unchanged on the other hand. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Player's House Category:Player's House levels Category:Vasebreaker Category:Levels